Miscellany
by e-clair 06
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles inspired by an ipod set to shuffle.
1. Choices

There have been so many dark places I have had to go. His oppressive power darkens my steps as I move towards him to fight him yet again. I can't escape the darkness as it surrounds my soul and my feet.

But it helps to know that I chose this way. I must walk this dark road-I have made my choice.

Somehow, the well-lit, easier path, while all too tempting, could not have been my road, and I guess I am okay with that.

I chose darkness. I chose to walk here.

But could I have chosen any other way?


	2. Crush

Cho was flattered, of course, by Harry's obvious interest in her. Sometimes it amused her to see him follow her, watch her, and manufacture excuses to bump into her. She sometimes had to bite her lip to keep from smiling as he stammered awkwardly when he talked to her.

But most of the time it annoyed her. He was younger and she didn't want the attention that would come with being with him. So even though she felt badly rejecting him because she could see the hurt in his eyes, she was glad Cedric asked her to the dance first.


	3. Dawn

Moments before dawn were his favorite. He liked the feeling of stillness, of waiting, of expectancy. He also needed the reminder that the night didn't last forever, that if given enough time and patience, the first rays of light would spread across the sky and dispel the darkness that had become too oppressive to bear.

He would always choose the last watch of the night because he wanted to be awake during the transition. Somehow when the night ended and the morning finally came, Harry remembered that hope wasn't completely lost and that they still had a chance to succeed.


	4. Deathbed

George never expected to kneel beside his brother's still form in the castle where they'd spent so many years together. The halls echoed eerily with the ghosts of their laughter and the painfully real sobs of the countless bereaved. There was still so much he wanted to do with Fred, so many more things to say. He wasn't supposed to go like this. Not without him, anyway. He could tell from the looks of dismay and terrified grief on the faces of his family members that this was not what they expected either. It was supposed to be old age.


	5. Goodbyes

I have come to hate these goodbyes even more each year. I see the same emotion reflected in their eyes as well every time we board the train to go home.

Especially since we can't know for sure whether we will ever see each other again. What if this is time is our last goodbye?

I don't dare voice that fear aloud. All I can do is simply give them a quick hug, say the hateful phrase, and hope that this won't be forever.

Sometimes we have to be brave and let go, no matter how afraid we might be.


	6. Just

He didn't know why his heart leapt into his throat whenever she came into the room. He simply couldn't figure out why her brown curls and brilliant smile held his gaze. She made him giddy, and he didn't understand.

Wasn't she just his best friend? Wasn't she just his study partner,the one who constantly teased, scolded and helped him? Was she just, well, Hermione?

Yet he found himself longing to hold her close, longing for her to be his.

She was hardly the someone he'd always pictured he'd want…but maybe he had just been wrong his whole life.


	7. Loving

He loved Ginny. Desperately

He needed her next to him. More than anything.

He would give anything for her. He would give himself to keep her safe.

But what if keeping her safe meant not being with her?

He suddenly knew what that meant, and the realization knocked him to his knees.

Could he love her enough to push her away in order to protect her?

Did he love her enough to tell her that she must leave his side?

Would she understand that this was him trying to love her more selflessly than he even believed he was capable?


	8. Neville

Neville was the one who stayed on the edge of the crowd because it was more comfortable there. But even when he was standing in the shadow of the Golden Trio, he was unswervingly loyal and committed to what was right. If a situation required him to take a stand, Neville didn't hesitate, though it might cost him something and profit him nothing.

So he stood up to the trio in his first year, got a full body bind, and Gryffindor won the house cup.

He stood up to Voldemort, got set on fire, and the last Horcrux was destroyed.


	9. Reflection

Hermione gazed at her reflection in the mirror. It was strange to suddenly find herself wondering if anyone thought her pretty, since she'd never cared before. It had always been more important to be smart and do well on tests.

She took extra time brushing her hair and smoothing her dress before going down to breakfast.

Ron's eyes lit up when he saw her, and Harry impulsively gave her a quick hug. They ate in contented silence.

And just as suddenly, it didn't really matter what everybody else thought of how she looked. She knew her friends could see deeper.


	10. Squabbles

She hated fighting. The bantering, scolding, and teasing was one thing…but when they actually fought, she felt lost.

She was too proud and stubborn to admit it, but the days they ignored each other were miserable. She missed them and missed being herself around them.

One silly disagreement and she would have to wear her mask of unconcern and righteous indignation…much as she just wanted to make up and move on.

But she couldn't make herself do that because something about the disagreement had hurt her. So she waited for them to make the first move.

Most days.


	11. Stairwell

It was in the moment she realized he couldn't be hers that she also realized he was the only one she wanted.

She slipped away from the sickening sight of Ron wrapped in Lavender's greedy arms to the deserted stairwell so she could cry undisturbed

Then Harry came. Dear boy. He didn't say much. He never really had. But having him there, having him understand…helped a little. And when he put his arm gently around her shoulders, it meant the world to her. Even if she never could have Ron, at least Harry would always be her best friend.


	12. Victims

Each victim was just another step closer to his goal. It didn't matter who he killed, who he hurt, or who suffered. Just as long as he kept moving forward.

Sometimes the victims were those who had claimed to be his most faithful servants. Small loss. There would always be more to corrupt and bend to his purposes.

Sometimes the victims were innocent of any wrongdoing. It didn't matter. The blackness in his soul prevented him from comprehending that anyone could be pure and without fault.

Sometimes the victims had caused him pain or had thwarted his purposes. Sweet revenge.


	13. Welcoming

'We have a son.'

Lily sighed in exhausted but blissful contentment as she raised herself up to look at the tiny infant that James had brought to her side. Her little boy opened his eyes and James smiled broadly.

'He has your eyes, Lily.'

Indeed, it was true. The baby's eyes were green and shaped just like hers. Lily gently lifted him into her arms and began to explore the delicate features of her precious newborn's face, a face that looked uncannily like his father's.

"Welcome to the world, Harry James Potter," she whispered, kissing his smooth forehead.


End file.
